


Survived

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Desperation, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Glad to Be Alive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Leonie and Ignatz share a much-needed moment after the fall of Shambala.
Relationships: Leonie Pinelli/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Survived

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Leonie/Ignatz, Enthusiastic rough sex with the two going at it as if the world is going to end

The sounds of Shambala collapsing reverberated in his ears all the way back to Garreg Mach, even as Leonie pulled him into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Their mouths came together urgently, hands fumbling to undo as much of their clothing as they could without breaking free of the embrace. They managed to get her skirt up and his pants undone before they collapsed onto her bed.

"Leonie," he panted as they broke for air. "Please. I-"

"I know." She grasped his painfully throbbing cock through his smallclothes, and he groaned.

"Take them off." Down they came, Leonie scrambling to get hers out of the way before she slammed down onto him. " _Leonie!_ "

"Ignatz," she whispered, and kissed him again. He thrust frantically into her hot, slick core, hands alternately clutching her shoulders and her hips as they moved together in this desperate need to _feel,_ for a reminder that they were _still alive_. Impressive as Shambala's architecture was from a design standpoint it was dark, almost suffocatingly so. Remnants of a society hellbent on destroying Fodlan, their final gambit, _we could have died, that impressive structure could have killed us, we almost-_

Leonie's kiss grew more urgent, her teeth pressing into his lower lip, and he gave a much sharper thrust.

_We're alive. We're alive._ She tightened around him, breaking this kiss; her eyes were wild with feeling and his own stung with emotion, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Ignatz," she murmured as she rocked against him, meeting his every thrust, "Ignatz, _Ignatz...!_ " He slid a hand under her partially-undone tunic, grasping her breast, squeezing it roughly. Her teeth pressed into his shoulder, and he let out a cry, swelling in her.

"I-I'm not gonna-"

"Me either." She bit down again, sucking hard before she turned them over, pulling him deeper into her and wrapping her legs around his hips. He slammed into her, raw passion taking over; usually he hated it when he felt too close too soon but right now he didn't care. He needed this, needed _her._

And then suddenly he felt the world beneath them shatter, vision exploding into colored lights, his scream mingling with her own. Hot, blazing, heart pounding in his ears, he and Leonie clung desperately to each other as they kept moving, riding it out until they couldn't move anymore.

His cock softened, Leonie's grip on him relaxed, and he collapsed against her chest. Her fingers lazily combed through his hair, and little by little his heartbeat slowed to normal.

"We're okay," she murmured. "We're alive."

He pulled closer to her, adjusting his glasses against his sweaty face. She was still warm underneath him and around him, her room was cozy and familiar, and right now Shambala's collapse was little more than a faint, silent watercolor image.

"I know."

She kissed him, rolling them over again, and his cock twitched at the press of her breasts against him.

They didn't leave her room for the rest of the evening.


End file.
